A Shocking Revealation
by Trishata96
Summary: Alistair is left betrayed by his love, Julaan. The man who killed Duncan and the rest of his brothers is walking free and as a warden. So he decides to take matters into his own hands. But Julaan reveals why she spared him and now there are four wardens against the blight. Maker help them. Warden is an OC. After the Landsmeet,goes onto the final battle and afterwards.
1. A Deep Wound

**Chapter 1: A Deep Wound**

**This story may contain a very pissed-off Alistair who's become very dark and wants now more than ever to kill Loghain. **

As soon as Alistair had left the Landsmeet chambers, he broke into a run. Tears were already starting to sting his eyes.

_He could she. She said she loved me…_

He thought as he reached Arl Eamon's estate. He ignored the servants and entered their… no her room. Alistair resisted the urge to break down right there. Pulling his backpack out from underneath the bed, he hastily gathered his belongings.

_Damn them all. Riordan, Loghain, bastards! Anora the bitch. Julaan…_

He mentally stumbled at her name. An image swam in front of him. The raven black hair, short with many bouncy layers. The piercing blue eyes he'd once loved to gaze into. He quickly threw these traitorous thoughts away. Then he realised his hand had gone to the amulet around his neck. His mother's amulet.

_The one she found and gave to me…_

Immediately Alistair was tempted to fling it at the wall, as he had done when he was ten. But he stopped himself, instead he removed it and laid it on the pillow. The exiled warden gathered the last of his things, pausing only to leave some cheese in Rory's basket. He didn't harbour any negative feelings for the rest of the party (except Morrigan). Alistair hastened his pace.

_I have to go before she comes back, with him…_

He'd gotten to the hall just in time to hear the front doors flung open. Alistair quickly flung himself into the dining room.

"Alistair! Ali!" Came a desperate voice, from the doorway he saw Julaan run up the stairs towards their room, Rory barely keeping up with his mistress. For a second he was tempted to run to her. Say goodbye. But he didn't. He could have, would have and should have. Sadly deep down he knew she'd manage to make him stay. Alistair heard the door open once more. This time it was Lelianna and Wynne running in. Concern and worry etched onto their faces. He headed into the servants entrance and was about to open the door when he heard sobbing. Alistair's hand was on the handle.

It tore his heart to make the decision.

He flung the door open and fled once more from Julaan.

_He will pay for this. He drove me from her. I should have volunteered to be her champion. I should have cut that bastard's head off. I still will. I swear Duncan. I will kill Loghain._

**There's a reason why there's an OC instead of an Amell or Surana. But to quote somebody " Spoilers Sweetie." Hope you like the darker Alistair**

**Oh and there is a Poll on my profile. I'm allowing readers to decide who Maria Surana (Star of OTAM) get with in the end of the story. You can chose either from Anders, Alistair or Cullen. **


	2. Regrets

**Chapter 2: Regrets**

Julaan could sense everyone's eyes glancing at her now and again. They were all worried and for a good reason. Since they'd gotten back to Eamon's estate, she hadn't said a word. Her hand went to the pouch on her pelt, where she kept Alistair's amulet.

_The amulet I gave to him… He left it behind. For me? _

Julaan looked up and saw the sun was setting. It'd take another three days to reach Redcliffe. Noticing a clearing, she left the road. The others took this as a sign to set up camp. Using her magic, she set up their… her tent and retreated inside. She shed her armour, till she only wore her shirt and pants. She curled up into a protective ball and began to sob.

_Why? Why did I do that? I should've known his reaction. Why did I let this happen? I let the man I love walk away from me. You stupid, stupid girl. Wynne was right, I did end up hurting him. Curse you, Maker._

Then a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Julaan? Can I come in?" It was Lelianna. Her and Wynne had been the ones to comfort her. Arl Eamon had appeared, proberly to berate her for getting Alistair exiled but a harsh glare from the two women had sent him running to Redcliffe.

"Just leave me alone." She muttered, darkly in reply. Even with the enchanted heating stone in the tent. It felt cold, cold without his presence. His strong arms around her as he smelt her hair. Those soft lips kissing every inch of her skin.

"Julaan. Please let me in. You're hurting."

"Of course I am. My lover's ditched me and now I have to deal a bloody archdemon! Now go away!" Julaan snapped, anger that had been locked up, threatening to break though. She heard the bard sigh and walk away to the campfire.

"I tried, Wynne. I think it's best to wait until she's calmed down. Julaan's still hurting over Al…him."

For the next hour no one approached her again. Eventually everyone began to chat as normal. Julaan listened to try and take her mind off Alistair.

"So, err… is it Lord Loghain?" That was Zevran.

"I am no longer a Teryn, nor even a knight. Address me without a title, as you would any other Grey Warden."

"So just Loghain, then."

"Correct. What's on your mind?"

"You Know who I am, yes? I was one of the Crows you hired to kill the Grey Wardens."

"I thought you looked familiar."

"Well, I just wanted to report that I failed my mission, Loghain." Julaan could imagine the smirk on Zevran's lips.

"You don't say." Came the sarcastic reply.

"I'm terribly broken up over it."

"Well, thank you for informing me." Julaan could just tell Loghain was having trouble restraining himself from strangling the elf.

Then her stomach grumbled. She really ought to go get something to eat, but she couldn't bring herself to step out of the tent, her sanctuary. Where she and Alistair used to forget about the blight and just focus on each other.

_But he isn't here anymore. He's most proberly half-way to Kirkwall. Trying to forget me. Was this worth losing him?_

Julaan just tucked herself into the bedroll, trying to imagine Alistair's strong but comforting arms around her. She couldn't leave. She couldn't face the others. She knew Wynne didn't exactly agree with having Loghain here, but she knew better than to bring it up. The mage knew the young warden was going though enough already. Then two thoughts crossed Julaan's mind.

_I want Alistair back. I need Alistair back. But he won't understand my reasons or why I kept them from him._

**Next chapter will be from Loghain's POV. The next chapters will be longer, I just didn't want to deal on Julaan or Alistair too much.**


	3. A Talking To

**A Talking To**

Loghain glanced at the Warden's tent. Ever since she'd set up the tent, Julaan had hidden inside. Part of him wanted to ridicule the child for acting like a hormonal teenager. But another part of him reminded him that she was grieving, just like when he and Maric had when Rowan had died. The man she'd loved had walked out of her life.

The other part of him flared at up at the thought of Alistair. A bastard who'd wanted revenge for the death of the other Wardens.

_Wouldn't you have done the same though? He wanted to kill you especially for killing Duncan. _

Lelianna, the Orlaisian bard, had explained to him that Alistair had seen Duncan as a father figure. One who'd never abandoned him. In his eyes, Maric hadn't given a damn about him, Eamon had cast him into the Chantry at the insistence of that bitchy Orlaisian fishwife. The Grey Wardens will have been the only place where he'd have felt welcome.

_Why then did Julaan spare me, then? She knows I can atone this way, my strategic mind is of use. But why sacrifice the man she loves for me?_

Loghain made up his mind and made his way to her tent. She needed to be strong, be an example. The men will want to see their hero ,strong and determined, not broken and depressed. Then Wynne intercepted him.

"And where do you think you're going?" She asked, spite in her voice.

"To talk some sense into Julaan and pass her something to eat."

"Leave her be. We don't want our general to be turned into cinders."

"I deserve it. So I'll risk it." Was his retort as he sidestepped her and opened the tent flap.

Inside there was a bundle curled up in the bedroll. It twitched as a blanket was pulled over Julaan's head. Putting the package of food to one side, he tried to tug the blanket off. A pair of hands kept it in place.

"Sod off before I set your arse on fire." Came the stone-cold threat. It was a tone he recognised when her and Howe had gotten into an argument, when he'd confronted Eamon at the Redcliffe estate. Part of it reminded him of Rowan, always standing her ground.

"Well, you're going to have to. Here eat up, you'll need your strength and try to act strong for the men. The last thing they want to see is you mopping."

"I'm not hungry. Now go Loghain." He finally succeeded in removing the blanket, he chucked the bundle of food into the mage's arms.

"I'll go when you've had something to eat." Reluctantly she sat up, opened the bundle and began chewing on some dried meat. After a few minutes of silence, Loghain asked her an question.

"Why? Why chose me over him?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Later when the Archdemon's dead or we're in it's stomach. There I've ate something, now go if you're fond of keeping your backside." Loghain acknowledged the order and threat and left. Outside Wynne feigned surprise that he wasn't on fire. Deep down Loghain knew he couldn't really stay much longer in the camp before he strangled someone. So he went to the outskirts, eventually finding a clearing among the trees.

_From Teryn to Regent to Warden. An interesting day. The Maker certainly has it in for me. But at least I'm getting a second chance, if there's a chance of sacrifice then I'll take it. I have to pay with my life for what I've done._

Then a slight tingling began in his blood. At first he startled, but then remembered what Riordan had told him. He was most proberly sensing Julaan now. Though over time the tingling worsened.

_Darkspawn? No, the Alarm would have been raised back at camp. Perhaps this is normal…_

Then he remembered something else, Riordan said he'd have trouble sensing individual wardens or darkspawn at first. And he remembered that just as a sword rested against his neck.

_Ahh, the Bastard's smarter than he looks._

"This ends right here."

"Hello Alistair. Not out of Fereldan I see."

"Why would I leave if you're still alive?" Slowly Loghain stood up and faced the young Warden. Alistair's eyes were no longer the calm topaz, but now blazing with anger.

_He's definitely Maric's son. _

"You do know if you're here. Julaan will sense you. So I'd advise you just get it over with."

"Oh so you want to die. Then why go though the joining? Why not refuse?"

"I was resigned to my fate. If she chose death, then I would've embraced it. But she chose that I end up somewhere in a deep pit surrounded by Darkspawn. That is what happens to most Wardens from what I've been told. Either way I die, at least this way I can atone…" Suddenly the sword came closer.

"You can't atone for what you've done. The amount of people you killed by quitting the field in Ostagar, the bloody Civil war, letting the blight ran rampant. You can't clean the blood off your hands." Hissed Alistair, then his face became alert, as if he'd sensed something.

"Julaan's coming isn't she? You best kill me and run, if that's what you want. But before you do. Know this, she regrets her decision. She's been in her tent all night crying. You do this and she'll know the Alistair she cared for is gone."

"She stopped caring about me, when she chose you over me!" In the distance Loghain could hear the rustle of leaves. She was close, she could hear them now. Then she came crashing into the clearing.

"Alistair! No! Don't kill him!" She yelled, panting heavily for breath.

"He killed all the Wardens, he killed Duncan!" The former Templar seemed to be struggling now, trying to ignore Julaan's pleas. He stepped closer, his hand shaking.

"Ali… please don't do this. I can't let you." Julaan gently brushed the sword away and stood in-between the two men.

"Duncan was like a father to me. The only person who acted like one to me. You know why I'm doing this. You can't expect me to let him walk away free. Neither do I expect you to be the type to stand by and let your father die." Something in Julaan seemed to snap.

"You're right about that! I wouldn't and didn't stand by and let someone kill my father. " A mask of confusion spread over Alistair's face.

"Julaan! You never knew your father. You told me yourself, you were raised in the Chantry…"

"Oh you are so dense at times."

"Well go on spell it out for me!" The two younger Wardens were so busy yelling at each other they didn't notice the rest of their party run into the clearing.

"Fine! Loghain's my father!"

Immediately silence fell apart from a clatter as everyone dropped their weapons and their jaws fell open. Julaan cringed as she realised everyone was in the clearing. Eventually the others gathered enough control to all yell one word.

"WHAT!?"

**And on that Bombshell, ladies and gentlemen, I bid you good night! (Jeremy Clarkson)**

**Trishata96**


	4. An Explannation And A Story

**An Explanation And A Story**

**The beginning's Alistair's POV but it'll switch to another's, then Loghain's. **

The whole party was gathered around the campfire, all sitting there jaws open and confused looks on there faces. The most confused had to himself and Loghain. Surprisingly they were both sitting on the same log while Julaan was calming herself down.

_Julaan is Loghain's daughter… but… how. They have the same hair and eyes…but the only child we all know of is Anora. And Julaan was born a year before me. Loghain's wife was dead by then._

He broke away from his thoughts as Oghren came over handing everyone a bottle from his own supply. They'd all agreed they needed a stiff drink, no matter how damaging it was to their health. Well, everyone but Sten. He was still trying to figure out how this was shocking.

Julaan sheepishly came over, hand clasped around her locket, the only thing her mother had left her with. From what Julaan had told him, she'd been abandoned on the Chantry doorstep with only a note and the locket. Julaan had lived there until she accidentally set the Orlaisian Revered Mother on fire (much to Lelianna's shock and horror. Much to Morrigan's amusement.).

"This is very awkard." She muttered sitting on her own log, avoiding everyone's eyes.

"I believe it is. But can you please explain how you can be his daughter?" Asked Wynne, more paler than usual.

"Okay. Just bear with me." Julaan took off her locket. Many times he and Lelianna had commented on how Ornate it was. The bard had suggested many times that she could be of noble blood. The mage had always looked very concerned about this. Only now Alistair realised that Lelianna had hit the nail on the head. She opened it up and pulled out a folded piece of parchment.

_But she always said she couldn't open it. Could that be a letter from her mother?_

Julaan unfolded it and handed the letter to Loghain who accepted it with some confusion.

"You look the most confused. Read while I explain to the others…"

* * *

_22 years ago…_

_Innuil grasped her mistresses' hand as she screamed. She was in a lot of pain as the life inside her tried to get out._

"_Come on milady. You're nearly there. The babe's nearly out." She spoke to the mistress, trying to soothe her. The mistresses' husband was away and their son too young, so Innuil had to fill in. She glanced to the healer, his face one of concern and fear. The pregnancy was not going well, first the babe had not turned then the umbilical cord had twisted around the babe's neck . These problems coupled with the fact the mistress was very ill, meant this could be fatal. For both babe and mother._

"_I hope so." Gasped the Mistress as she pushed once more. Not many knew of the pregnancy for fear of miscarriage. Only four people knew. The mistress, the master, the mage and herself. Innuil closed her eyes as more screams came. Then suddenly a wailing burst out. A wailing of a baby. Innuil watched as the mage cradled the newborn and cleaned it up. She quickly checked the mistress. Her breath was ragged but she was smiling._

"_The child…"_

"_Is fine, milady. A healthy little girl." The mage put the child into the Mistresses' waiting arms. The baby finally ceased crying as if sensing her mother's presence. The Mistress smiled and chuckled, but it faded as the babe opened her eyes and she noticed the hair colour._

_Concerned, Innuil examined the child and gasped._

_The child had blue eyes and black hair. But the Mistress had silver eyes and chestnut hair and the Master had blonde hair and amber eyes. The elven lady-in-waiting knew what this meant. The child was not the Master's. It was a bastard. Such a thing would cause a scandal. There'd be no knowing what would happen to the babe. Plus the child's appearance was a giveaway to the father's identity._

_Looking at the mage, who stood there head bowed, Innuil realised that he had noticed. The Mistress quietly sobbed and whispered something to her trusted elven servant. She didn't hear it but she already knew what the words were._

"_Mage, you must swear never to speak of this. The Master must know the babe was a stillborn. That is the truth, is it not?" Innuil spoke with authority not usually gifted to her race. The Mage swore an Oath of silence and left to his room. As soon as he was gone, Innuil took hold of the child so the Mistress could cry more freely._

_Fate was so cruel. Innuil knew the Mistress and Master had always wanted to have a daughter. But it wasn't the Masters'. The child couldn't stay._

"_Innuil. Wrap her up and put her in the basket. Let me have a few minutes alone with her, then come back." Ordered the Mistress, so Innuil did as she was told. She knew her Mistress well. She was always there to comfort her. Always ready to listen and talk. Innuil's first loyalty was and always would be her Mistress._

_When she came back, she found the Mistress kneeling beside the basket, putting a locket and note inside. Innuil would have lectured her for being up so soon after having given birth, but she knew this was not the time. Innuil led her Mistress to bed. Fighting back tears of her own, Innuil picked up the basket and left the room. They both knew where the child had to go, the only place where she'd be safe._

_Wrapping the cloak tightly around her and the basket, Innuil looked up at the looming building before her. The Chantry._

'_How many women have stood here before me, a child in arms at night?' She wondered, taking the loathsome steps towards the doors. Placing the basket at the base of the stairs, she rapped loudly on the doors. The child awoke and began crying but Innuil kept knocking until she heard footsteps and a gruff voice._

"_All right, All right. I'm coming!" Yelled a man, most likely a Templar. Innuil hurried away, hiding in the shadows near the well. She watched as the door opened and a Templar stepped out. _

"_Andrastae's Flaming… Oh my." His eyes settled on the basket and crying bundle. "You poor thing. You must be freezing." The Templar picked up the basket and the crying stopped. He spotted the note and read it._

"_Julaan. So that's your name. That's a beautiful name. We best get you inside and take you to the Grand Cleric. Eh, Julaan." He said and headed back in and closed the doors. _

_Innuil headed back though Denerim's streets, wiping away her tears. Grieving for both her Mistress and the babe. No child deserved to be abandoned but it had to be done. Slipping back into her Mistresses' room, she checked on her Mistress. She was still awake, tears trailing down her cheeks._

"_Is it done?" She whispered._

"_Yes your Majesty. Tis done." Said Innuil to Queen Rowan Theirin _

_Innuil kept her silence about the child. Even when the Mistress passed away two months later. Even when the father had came to the palace to comfort the king. The Mistress had made her swear never to tell anyone. _

_And she would be loyal to her Mistress, her Queen, her friend._

* * *

Present

…_My dear sweet child. Your father is Teryn Loghain Mac Tir. The one and only man worthy of my heart. He will not know of your existence. But I will always remember you to my dying breath._

_Love your Mother, Queen Rowan Theirin. _

He looked as Loghain showed him the signature. He'd snuck a look at the previous lines but chose not to comment. So the rumours about his father and Rowan not really loving each other were true. And so were the rumours about Loghain and Rowan caring for each other.

There was silence as Loghain passed the letter back to Julaan, the love of his life but daughter of the man he hated. Julaan had finished her explanation a long time ago but Loghain had still been reading and everyone was still digesting this information.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell any of you. I was worried how you'd all react. Especially you Alistair." Said Julaan, still avoiding his eyes. He thought back to when he'd revealed his heritage to her. It hadn't bothered her one bit and all she'd said was 'sometimes there are secrets you don't want to reveal but have to.' He could understand her reasoning, mentioning the man he wanted to kill was her father would have mucked things up. Especially their relationship.

She'd never known Loghain apart from Ostagar. Even though he'd abandoned the battlefield, Julaan still felt a kinship to him. Just like how he never knew Calian but he felt anger at his half-brother's death. Julaan couldn't stand by and let her father die, he couldn't kill Loghain without losing her.

"I…understand. I'm sure I can tolerate him until he gives the archdemon indigestion." He said, giving Loghain a cold look. "Don't take this as a sign we're friends. Got that?"

"I do. I suppose I'll have to tolerate your presence too till you give the archdemon diarrhoea." Retorted Loghain. Zevran gave a chuckle, already seeing an argument about to happen. Then Oghren belched, everyone turned up their noises at the dwarf.

"Well, I dunno bout you but I'm gonna get drunk. Have fun doing your own sister!" Alistair's eyes widened at the remark.

"What? But we're not related." He yelled after the dwarf.

"Yah both have the same brother!"

"Half-brother. Dwarf. They are not related!" Interrupted Loghain, not happy with the suggestion the dwarf was making about his daughter.

"What? Don't they share the same mother?" The whole party did a face palm at Oghren's stupidity and sheer drunkenness.

"Oghren. Alistair and Calian shared a father. Me and Calian shared a mother. We are not related one bit!" Stated Julaan, already charging magic in the palm of her hand. When the drunkard tried to make another comment, a lighting bolt was sent in his direction. The whole party relaxed and began talking after remembering to set aside Oghren's dangerous brew. Sten began talking to Loghain while Lelianna searched for her lute. Zevran tried to sidle up to Wynne. Alistair couldn't help but smirk at Wynne's insults.

He stood up and went over to Julaan. Taking her by the hand he pulled her up and led her to the outskirts of the camp. Julaan began trying to say something but was silenced by Alistair's lips.

* * *

Loghain resisted the urge to throw a rock at the bastard as one of his hands trailed to Julaan's backside. His daughter's backside. She may have raised an army against him, she may have foiled his plan of poisoning Eamon, she may have beat him in the Landsmeet vote and she may have kicked his backside in a duel but she was still his and Rowan's daughter. Then a certain mage sat beside him and he quickly cursed the maker.

"So. It would appear being a grey warden runs in the family now. Weren't you criticising Alistair for being…" He interrupted Wynne.

"Can you please lecture me tomorrow? I'm still recovering from finding out that I have another daughter and that in the near future I could have another Theirin son-in-law."

"Fine, but I'll hold you to that. So you were secretly seeing Queen Rowan. I doubt Maric would have been pleased about that…"

_Oh Maker help me. Especially if Eamon or, Maker forbid, Anora finds out. She'd most proberly fix me with that glare… *gulp* War was a lot more easier than daughters._

**Sorry if I got Rowan's appearance wrong. I have not read Calling and the Dragon Age Wikia didn't have a description of her, so I guessed. I also did the same with Loghain's eye colour. (innocent whistle) So now Loghain and Alistair will tolerate each other, barely though.**

**Trishata96**


	5. We're In Deep Doodoo, Aren't We?

**We're In Deep Doodoo, Aren't We?**

Julaan paced up and down Redcliffe castle. Riordan had yet to arrive from Ostagar and the whole of their army had assembled at Redcliffe. Eamon and Anora had both been surprised when they came into the hall with Alistair in their party. Eamon was somewhat relieved to see the Theirin alive and well. Anora on the other hand had looked fit to explode with anger. The Queen had tried to point out he was an exile and the fact he'd remained meant he had to be executed. Luckily Loghain had managed to get his daughter, her half-sister, to back down. Though Anora was reluctant to except that he and Alistair had come to a understanding to tolerate each other till one or the other was eaten by the Archdemon.

Eamon had been a little confused by that as well, making the comment of ' I thought you'd both be at each others throats' but had accepted the truce. The rest of their party had kept so far to their vows of silence concerning her Parentage. Infact Zevran was currently keeping an eye on Oghren incase the dwarf got drunk. There was a clunking of armour from behind as she entered the library.

"What is it, Loghain?" She asked, scrutinising a bookcase.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Your armour's louder than Alistair's and the fact he's currently being grilled by Eamon as to why he's suddenly tolerated you."

"Keen observations. I'm trying to figure out if you got that off me or Rowan." Loghain sat at one of the tables. Julaan gave a shrug and sat opposite him with a book about King Calenhad.

"So why are you here?"

"I'm just trying to stay away from Isolde. If her glares were deadly, I'd be dead many times over." Julaan could understand that, five seconds after meeting the Arlessa Julaan had wanted to wring the woman's neck. If the stupid woman had given Connor to the Circle then half the town would still be alive. Connor had been a key example of why mages had to be taught properly. True Jowan had done a good job of teaching the child but as soon as he'd tried to help his father, that's when things had gone wrong. Mages were dangerous, that was true, but not all were evil.

"You did poison her husband." She said, raising an eyebrow. Loghain nodded.

"Now you mention that I think I did deserve those glares."

"Using my friend, Jowan. Who's the reason I became a warden. Pretty small world isn't it." She began reading the book, but watching the former Teryn's expression. It was something along the lines of 'of course he'd be your friend'.

"I mean let me see. Jowan, my friend and your poisoner. Zevran, my companion and your assassin…" Loghain pinched the bridge of his nose and interrupted her:

"Alright. I get the point. I completely deserve to be eaten by the Archdemon for all that. You've definitely spent too much time around Maric's bastard."

"Oh no she hasn't. Julaan had that lovely sense of humour when I met her. So it isn't completely my fault, I just enhanced it." Alistair came in and plonked himself next to Julaan. "Maker, Eamon's one persisant bugger at times."

Alistair had somewhat forgiven her over the recruiting Loghain thing, though she'd still had to break up a few arguments.

"Look on the bright side, being interrogated by Eamon is a walk in the park compared to Anora, Alistair. Try being interrogated by your own daughter. She definitely got my determination."

"She's your daughter and she pretty much orders you about? Mind you, you let your other daughter do that." Julaan sighed as another argument was sparked.

"For one, Anora's my Queen and Julaan is my commander. Infact aren't you the senior warden? Shouldn't you be leading?" Loghain retorted with a valid point. But Alistair replied in a cheesy tone.

" What? Lead? Me? No, no, no. No leading. Bad things happen when I lead. We get lost, people die, and the next thing you know I'm stranded somewhere without any pants." Her father's eyes narrowed in annoyance, at Alistair's glibness.

"Alistair prefers to follow. You can blame Eamon for that. But you have to admit I did pretty well at raising an army." Commented Julaan, making sure the two wardens weren't about to strangle each other.

"That you did. Can I also blame Eamon for his cheese addiction? I'm pretty sure he stank out the entire campsite with that blue veined monstrosity." Alistair's jaw dropped in shock. Quickly, Julaan held the book up to her face, so they wouldn't see her smiling and her face going red from trying not to laugh.

"That was traditional Fereldan cheese and it does not stink!" The former Teryn went back to examining his armour.

"Really? It smelt a lot more like Orlaisian cheese and the last thing I wanted was death by Orlaisian cheese." Julaan was now shaking with the effort not to laugh. A low growl came from her lover.

_I will stay neutral. I will not laugh… must not laugh… must stay neutral._

"Hey I know what is proper cheese and what is not. Trust me, Isolde once swapped my favourite cheeses out for those disgusting impersonators. It nearly killed me!"

"Then I must thank her for at least trying." The hint of humour in the last comment broke Julaan and she burst out laughing. Dropping the book, she clamped her hands over her mouth in an attempt to stifle the giggles. Alistair shot her an irritated look, while Loghain leaned back in his chair, a victorious smirk on his face.

"Nice to see you so supportive, dear." Deadpanned Alistair as she finally got the laughter under control.

"Sorry. I tried. I really did. But it's like dragging Lelianna away from a shoe stall." She gave Alistair a peck on the cheek. Loghain rolled his eyes.

"Dear Maker. What is it with you making my daughters pair with annoying Theirins? You are up there laughing your head off, aren't you?" He said, glaring at the ceiling.

"Hey you better hope he's content with this. Or… Next thing you know you'll be assigned to an Grey warden post… in Orlais." Alistair watched with a triumphant grin as Loghain's face blanched.

"Okay. Okay. Both of you break it up and behave. Or I will lock you up in a cell next to an Orlaisian…" Loghain frowned and Alistair's grin widened. "… and you somewhere without cheese." Alistair's grin vanished and Loghain's mouth twitched upwards.

"Fine. But Loghain does have a point I think. The Maker is up there laughing at you, while Maric's thinking of ways to kill you."

"Andrastae's flaming knickers! Can you two please not be at each other's throats? Was it always like this between you and Calian?"

"Not really. Alistair is a lot more annoying but he can be sensible when the need arises. Unlike him." The former Templar clutched his chest in mock shock.

"Was that… a compliment? You giving me an compliment? Right where are the flying pigs? Or is this because you don't want your daughter to lock you up with a chevalier." He said, gesturing at Julaan

"Well this daughter is going to do exactly that." Came an icy cold voice. Everyone at the table froze, looked at the doorway and gulped. In fact, Julaan had never seen Loghain Mac Tir look so scared.

There stood a certain woman, her arms crossed, whose glare would send the Archdemon running back home to it's mother, after making it listen to a lecture about the damage it'd caused and making it brown it's scales. Behind her was Arl Eamon, eyes narrowed in suspicion and anger.

"We're in deep doodoo, aren't we?" Asked Alistair. Two slow nods of the head gave him is answer.

**The one and only time Loghain Mac Tir wishes Alistair killed him at the Landsmeet and that he packed a spare set of trousers.**


	6. Dare I Ask?

**Dare I ask**

**The last time we saw our trio of Wardens, they were colouring their underwear, especially Loghain.**

_Yes, we are in deep doodoo. Damn you Maker._

Loghain had never seen his first daughter glaring so coldly. Eamon came to Anora's side after closing the door. The Arl seemed to be keeping a close eye on him.

"Father I was never aware that I had a sister, or is she a half-sister?" Came the question.

"I-I. Anora. I actually had no idea about Julaan until a few days ago." His words didn't come out very confidant as he hoped. He glanced at the other wardens. Alistair had suddenly become very interested in the table while Julaan sat there very pale and frozen.

"Oh really. I have to admit, only now did I realise how much you two look similar. But Julaan's only a year older than Alistair. Mother was already dead by then. So… who is her mother?" Demanded Anora. She had a cold, indifferent mask on, but Loghain knew that mask. It was the one she used when she was upset. Of course she'd be upset. Loghain tried to tell her but the words stuck in his throat.

"Anora. Don't take it out on him. Okay. He's telling the truth. My mother never told him about me. Why do you think I was given to the Chantry?" Julaan seemed to have recovered from initial shock and went over to Anora.

"Then tell me who is your mother?" Asked Anora, slowly turning a deep shade of red. Julaan looked at Loghain and he nodded his consent. Julaan threw up a spell around the five of them.

"So nobody can overhear us. The last thing I want is the maids spreading it around like wildfire." She explained at Eamon's worried expression. Anora cleared her throat and Julaan mumbled an apology. He and Alistair rose from their seats and came over too, though Loghain made sure to put Alistair between himself and Eamon.

"Anora, my mother was Rowan Theirin." Julaan had barely finished the sentence and already Alistair was restraining Eamon who was attempting to strangle Loghain. Anora seemed to do a double take but kept her face blank.

"MY SISTER! Let go of me Alistair! We need to kill him." Yelled Eamon, pathetically trying to squirm out of Alistair's grip. The royal bastard rolled his eyes.

"Eamon. Calm down please. Or do I have to order you as your Queen?" Said Anora, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"My sister though…"

"Eamon! If I can restrain from killing him so can you!" Yelled Alistair as he got his former carer into a headlock. Eventually Eamon stopped struggling and yelling at Loghain, though he was still shooting daggers at Loghain. Alistair, wisely, didn't let go.

"So father, you were seeing the Queen behind Maric's back? When did this start?" Anora, once more folded her arms and began pacing.

"It started and finished in the deep roads. While Maric in smitten with that Orlaisian bard, Katriel. Your father had a thing for elves, Alistair." Alistair just shrugged.

"And a thing for star-struck maids apparently. Loghain understand this. I don't really give a damn about Maric." He said, shrugging. Loghain had to admit, he was beginning to like him a bit. They both seemed to bear an slight hatred of Maric.

"Rowan broke it off, since she knew she had to marry Maric. She was worried about bearing a bastard."

"Then how the hell was this bastard born?" Scoffed Eamon, then he whimpered in pain as Alistair twisted his arm.

"Watch what you say about Julaan!" Hissed Alistair. Loghain rubbed his temples in frustration at Eamon's interruptions and foul language concerning his daughter.

"Strange you didn't act the same over Alistair as he's a result of Maric cheating on Rowan. No doubt when Rowan was sick." Eamon began stuttering, trying to come up with an excuse.

"I-I j-just never expected the same off you or my sister! And to think Maric trusted you." Anora cleared her throat in annoyance.

"Can we please discuss the charges of infidelity later please? We have a Blight to deal with!" Came an authoritive voice. Though all the men gaped when they realised it was Julaan who'd spoke. For a minute she'd sounded so much like Anora. Anora had noticed this and was a little dumbstruck.

"To answer Arl I'll-throw-Maric's-bastard-into-the-chantry's question. I was born two months before my mother died. The pregnancy was kept secret because she didn't want to get the nation's hopes up." Only now was Loghain realising how much alike his two daughters were.

_Two Anoras? Good thing they're working together and I'm on their side._

"So some time after Mother died." Muttered Anora, only Loghain heard this. "Eamon, at least my father had the decency to mourn his wife. Alistair was born almost after the Queen's death. In fact we know nothing about Alistair's mother…"

Then the door opened slowly. Immediately the silence bubble was dispelled and Eamon was released. The entire group tried to act nonchalant.

"Ah, there you all are. I have grave news concerning the hoard." Said Riordan as he came in. He was panting slightly for breath and hadn't cleaned himself up.

"The… Alistair? But weren't you exiled?"

"Warden. I have unexiled him. He and my father have agreed to tolerate one another until ,presumably, the Archdemon eats one of them. What news do you bring about the Blight?"

"Your majesty. The Darkspawn are not heading to Redcliffe. They are heading to Denerim."

"Oh, let me guess. The Hoard was that spread out, we couldn't tell. Not to mention everyone was too busy fighting each other to notice something as silly as a Darkspawn Hoard." Muttered Alistair.

"So we have to march all the way back to Denerim. But it isn't going to be that easy, is it? Our army won't get there before the Hoard, will they?" Asked Julaan, standing next to Anora.

"We can get there in two days time. Perhaps just after the Darkspawn. But the damage to Denerim. It will truly take years for us to rebuild." Said Eamon, uttering a silent prayer to the maker.

"Then we march in the morning. We have to limit the damage to the capital." Ordered Anora.

"That is not the worst of it though. The Archdemon has shown itself at the head." Said Riordan.

"So we need to focus on the Archdemon. As soon as it's dead then the darkspawn will flee for the deep roads." Stated Julaan. While on their way to Redcliffe, Loghain had found out that Julaan had been studying the previous blights, trying to pick out things neither Duncan or Riordan had told them.

"Correct. As soon as we get to Denerim, we wardens we'll need to focus on it. Julaan, before you, Loghain and Alistair retire for the night I'll want to see you in my room. Though dare I ask why there was a spell in place to prevent overhearing?" Everyone looked at each other.

"Ermm… Important… royal business, concerning…" Started Eamon.

"Unbanishing Alistair. Eamon was protesting about Loghain once more and I didn't want the castle to overhear the very loud and terrible language he was using." Interrupted Julaan, already a mask on her face just like Anora. Loghain gulped as the similarity hit him once more in the gut. Riordan looked back and forth from the two women, then shaking his head went to leave.

_At least they won't fight for the throne. Queen Anora and Warden Anora is fine by me. The first warden won't even know what hit him when Julaan comes along… What have I brought upon Thedas?_

Alistair seemed to have been thinking the same thing as he leaned over and said:

"Look on the bright side, they both hate Orlaisians." Riordan didn't notice this as he was already out of the door. Everyone waited for a moment then in no time at all Alistair was restraining Eamon and the spell was back up. Both Julaan and Anora did a face palm and sighed.

"EAMON!" They both said angrily at the same time causing the Arl of Redcliffe to look at his feet in embarrassment.

"Perhaps you should go and see what Riordan has to say. Eamon, we must discuss preparations for the march." Said Anora, Julaan nodded and signalled for the two wardens to follow her.

"Julaan. I'd like to have a word with Anora first." Said Loghain. Julaan nodded and left the room with Alistair, who literally dragged Eamon out of the room.

"Anora…" His daughter held up a hand.

"Father. You don't have to explain. You were there for Rowan whenever Maric abandoned her. Maybe I should have done the same. Though this doesn't have muck up the family trees." Muttered Anora, trying to keep a neutral face.

"Anora. I know you. You're angry at me." He said, folding his arms and hoping she wouldn't use _that_ glare on him.

"A little bit. But then I think it'd be nice to have a little sister. She's someone I can plan world domination with." Loghain looked at his daughter, trying to figure out if she was joking.

He couldn't tell.

And he didn't know if that scared him more than the fact both of his daughters could most possibly take over all of Thedas.

**I doubt Eamon would've have been too happy about the Loghain/Rowan thing. I can actually imagine my Julaan and Anora getting on very well.**

**Trishata96**


	7. In Death, Sacrifice

**Chapter 7: In Death, Sacrifice**

This was it. The moment. The time for the final blow to be delivered to the Archdemon. The time to redeem himself, make up for all those foolish mistakes he had made. To clean the blood off the Mac Tir name.

Loghain looked at the Archdemon, attempting to shrug off the magical net the mages had cast around it. Now he understood why the Wardens had been needed, that his paranoia had been unfounded. To truly kill an Archedemon, a Warden had to sacrifice their live. To drag the corrupted Old God's soul to oblivion.

And he had no intention of letting his daughter take the final blow. His daughter… it was strange. He had become father to another child without even knowing. A daughter who had mustered an army, outsmarted him, had the wits and beauty to rival Anora. A daughter who had followed in her father's footsteps of saving Fereldan, ensuring it's freedom. A daughter who's only knowledge of the world outside a tower, was from books and tales from the older mages and Templars, but who had learned quickly about how life was not fair.

He took a few steps towards the Archdemon. Julaan was a few metres behind him, helping Alistair, her lover, to his feet. Her lover, so much like Maric. But loyal always to the woman he had pledged his heart to. He knew Alistair would care for Julaan, that he'd never harm her intentionally ever again. The night before they'd set off to Redcliffe, after they were told the Warden's secret, he'd sought out Alistair. Made it clear to the young lad that if Riordan died or could not make the final blow, he would do it instead. He had told the former Templar, to take care of Julaan. To keep her safe, to help keep her going. He had also made it clear that if he did harm her or break her heart, he would come back from the dead to personally castrate and strangle him.

Loghain looked behind him, locking his eyes with the mirror image of his own eyes. Even though she had his hair and eyes, her face was so much like Rowan's. The gentle smile, the small nod that conveyed a silent message with tears running down the blood speckled cheeks.

She knew. She knew he'd planned to make the sacrifice. This was why she had decided all four Wardens would battle the Archdemon. She knew he had wanted a chance to redeem himself.

He knew that was why she had recruited him. To give him that chance. The same chance Duncan had given her when she had helped Jowan escape. He knew she had explained her reasons to Alistair. She believed in second chances. You just had to make sure you didn't mess them up.

He returned the nod and drawing his sword, ran towards the blighted abomination. The mages lowered the net, just before he reached it. The Archdemon raised it's neck just at the right moment so Loghain could slide his sword down the gullet. Black poison spraying everywhere. The Archdemon's head crashed to the ground, screeching for it's minions. The screech making the tainted blood in his veins start to sing. To sing the song of the Blight.

Taking deep, uneven breaths, Loghain grasped the sword firmly, raised it high and yelled his last words before plunging the sword into the Archdemon's skull.

"For Fereldan!"

Light billowed out of where the sword was imbedded, a pillar reaching into the sky and beyond into the stars.

He could feel the Archdemon. But not like he had before when running to the top of Fort Drakon, nor was it alike when the Archdemon touched his dreams. He could feel the Archdemon as if they were one. One person, one mind. Their souls coming together, like fire to Lyrium, ready to devastate the other. But before they touched, he muttered several words. Words nobody would hear.

"I'm coming my love."

**I'm sorry this took so long to update, I just hit a stone wall with this story. I hope you like it. Plus i felt it was better to skip the whole battle of Denerim.  
Trishata96**


	8. And Then It Was Over

Chapter 8: And Then It Was Over

Pain.

That was the first thing that he felt. Pain shooting though his body. Then he remembered what his father had said so many years ago, before the Orlaisians had killed him.

"Pain is good. It reminds you that you are alive."

If he was feeling pain, then that meant he was alive. But he couldn't be. He had delivered the final blow to the Archdemon. He should be dead. His soul should have been destroyed. This wasn't right.

He opened his eyes. The sky was red from all the fires below in the city. He could see smoke. Then he realised he was holding his breath. Exhaling, he began to cough. He must have swallowed some blood. He rolled onto his side, his eyesight fuzzy. Yet in the distance he could see two figures fussing over another. Alistair and the Orlaisian bard, Lelianna. Were they fussing over Julaan?

Yes they were. She'd somehow collapsed. Then some solider yelled.

"It's Loghain! He's still alive!" Two heads turned to face him. Alistair's eyes were wide with shock. He spoke to Lelianna and hurried over to Loghain. At the protest of his body, Loghain forced himself onto his elbows, trying to clear his head and fight though the pain. Maric's son kneeled in front of him, disbelief on his face as he tried to figure this out.

"Julaan?" Asked Loghain, looking to where his daughter lay and where Lelianna was giving orders to the mages. A stretcher came into sight. The lad didn't reply so Loghain grabbed the collar of the Warden's armour.

"Is Julaan okay, you fool?" He hissed, the words finally reaching Alistair's brain.

"She's breathing. She just collapsed when you killed the Archdemon. How though? How could you be alive?" He replied.

"Perhaps the Maker has it in for you." Said Loghain, a slight smile on his lips. The bastard gave a chuckle.

"Perhaps he does. Can you walk?" Loghain took several deep breaths. The pain was pretty bad, but he wasn't going to be taken out on the stretcher. He wasn't that old.

"I think so. I feel as if a ogre's walked all over me." The younger warden stood up and then held a hand out to Loghain. He was surprised by this action. Had he forgiven him for his crimes? Loghain grabbed Alistair's elbow and Alistair pulled him onto his feet, then put a arm around his shoulder, forcing Loghain to lean on the lad. He complained about it and his daughter's lover just chuckled and called him 'gramps', but really he was glad.

Glad that this Blight was over. Glad Fereldan was safe. Glad both of his daughters were safe.

When they exited Fort Drakon, the majority of the army were waiting for them. By now Julaan had woken up. She's gaped at the sight of her father still alive, but didn't speak. They could discuss it later, when they weren't surrounded by non-wardens. They all hobbled out of the doors. Julaan supported by Lelianna and he by Alistair. There Anora was waiting, pacing and concern visible on her face. She was covered in blood, the sword on her back had clearly seen some action. Loghain was glad those sword lessons with her had paid off. He'd never wanted her daughter to have to rely on her bodyguards all the time or ,Maker forbid, Calian.

A smile spread across Anora's face as she saw both her father and sister walk out alive. During the time travelling to Denerim, the two half-sisters had become as thick as thieves. Much to the surprise and worry of himself and Alistair. Loghain was nearly flattened by his eldest daughter as she hugged him and took over from Alistair. Alistair smiled and held Julaan close.

They'd all made it though. Alistair, Anora, Julaan, Wynne, Oghren, Lelianna, Shale, Sten, even Eamon, much to Loghain's disappointment. Rory had come bounding over to his mistress and happily nuzzled her.

But there was still so much to be done. So much rebuilding to do. But Loghain knew Fereldan would pull though. Especially with a Mac Tir on the throne and a Mac Tir as the Warden-commander.

Yet something nagged him from the back of his mind.

Where had Morrigan gone?

The night before the march to Redcliffe, the witch of the wilds had disappeared. Julaan had refused to talk about the incident even to Alistair.

Loghain had a feeling Morrigan had plotted something, something Julaan hadn't agreed with since that night Loghain had heard raised voices.

But they could discuss that later. Now was the time to try to rebuild.

* * *

**I had you all there, didn't I? Especially Dragonfire81.  
Trishata96**


	9. But At What Cost?

**Chapter 9: But At What Cost?**

**Right sorry for the long delay, I was distracted by my Mako fic. This ought to be the second to last chapter. **

A month later, Anora's coronation had been held. Loghain had been glad to his daughter properly assume the title. Hopefully she would do right with the power entrusted to her. Though in the five years she had been Calian's wife, everyone knew she had been the one pulling strings. Both Alistair and Loghain waited in the Grey Warden Compound for Julaan to come back after being paraded around Denerim.

"I really don't think she should be overexerting himself." He said, Loghain just rolled his eyes at Alistair's worries.

"It's been a month since I killed the Archdemon. Neither of us have shown side effects and the Wardens haven't come from Orlais yet." Alistair could sense Loghain restrain himself from adding a few choice words after Orlais.

"Oh.. So you haven't noticed and she hasn't told you. Julaan said she'd let you know. I am going to…" Alistair stopped as Loghain glared at him. The young Warden had quickly learnt this glare meant 'Either get to the point or shut up.' Sighing he explained.

"Fine, for about the last four days just before she goes to bed, Julaan has been sick and then she starts complaining of back pain and stomach cramp. Jul just keeps saying it's a minor thing and I'm a little worried. At one point I threatened to tell either you or Wynne." The young lad scratched at his head, biting his lip.

"I'll have words with her then…"

"No need, father. You on the other hand Alistair are in the Mabari basket." Came a slightly irritated voice from the doorway of the study. Loghain at least had the decency not to smile at his misfortune. Julaan came over to sit down next to her blushing lover, she had definitely dressed for the part in court today. She had made sure to wear some grey warden robes she'd found in the compounds' store room and Loghain had to say she definitely suited them. They truly announced her as a Commander of the Grey Wardens. There really was no doubt about it, the First Warden had no choice but to make her the Commander of Fereldan. Julaan had proven she was capable of it.

"Also I already asked Wynne to check me out. She's says I am completely fine." Said Julaan as she accepted a glass of brandy off Loghain. Several minutes passed in silence as the three Wardens tried to how to bring the dreaded subject up.

"Oh to the void with it. You both know how Morrigan stormed out on us, before the march to Redcliffe." The two men nodded, not sure whether they would like this. "The reason why she left was because I refused to help her in a ritual. A ritual Flemeth had cooked up." They both froze, anything Flemeth had planned was not a good thing.

"So let me guess this is why the old witch sent Morrigan with us, to do this ritual?" Julaan nodded at her lover's words. " What exactly was the ritual and how would have it saved us?" Julaan gulped and blurted it out.

"She wanted one of you to sleep with her, so she could make a baby with a soul of an old god." Alistair visibly blanched, either due to the thought of an evil baby breathing fire with horns or wings, or himself having sex with Morrigan. Sensing the sudden change in Alistair, Julaan poured three full cups of brandy and passed them out.

" I'm not sure which one is worse." Muttered Loghain, voicing Alistair's thoughts for the now mortified Templar.

"According to Morrigan, the child wouldn't have been harmed and the Old god soul would not have been tainted. Flemeth for some reason had wanted to restore an old god. I chose not to convince either of you since I doubted the Wardens would look too kindly on me freeing an old god. Plus if she thought she was going to get her dirty mitts on my…" Julaan trailed off, realising just how jealous she was about to sound. " Also I wasn't going to steal your chance of redemption, father." Loghain nodded and smiled at the sentiment.

"So.. We still have no idea how Loghain survived." Muttered Alistair, finally regaining his voice. Julaan bit her lip and looked somewhat hesitant.

"Actually… I may have a theory." She said, eyes shifting form Alistair to Loghain and back.

"Is it long and complicated? I'm not sure if Alistair's mind can take it at the moment he is still recovering." Alistair made sure to give Loghain a long and hard stare. The mage rubbed the back of her head.

"Don't worry I can explain it in two words." Taking a deep breath, Julaan then pointed at Loghain.

"Grandfather." Then at Alistair. "Father." Then immediately began toying with her hair, waiting the men to put one and one together and get two. Loghain was the first to click on and immediately cradled his head in his hand, praying to the Maker this was a joke. Alistair just looked at the love of his life in confusion until she patted her stomach. Alistair's eyes immediately widened and the jaw dropped. Loghain paused to uncork the brandy bottle and handed it to Alistair before resuming his praying.

_Maker I beg you. Please let it be a boy! Not another Mac Tir girl! Two is enough! I'd rather go to Orlais than it be a girl!_

**Well that bombshells been dropped and Loghain Leave suggestions for the baby's gender and name in the reviews or PM them. I mean seriously why couldn't the Warden get pregnant, especially if she spent a lot of time with Zevran.  
Trishata96**


	10. Prayer

**A Prayer Come True**

Loghain paced outside the Warden-Commander's suite, trying his best to ignore Julaan's screams and the insults she was hurling at the warden healer, Anders. As was per tradition with babies, the labour had begun at midnight and while Alistair was coming back from Amaranthine after delivering some letters to Anora. The entire keep was awake and all in the main hall, awaiting news on the baby. Sigrun had ran down the corridor outside every warden's bedroom, screaming her head off for Anders. The healer had been surprisingly quick and was now in there with Velanna attempting to deliver the baby. There was a meow from around his feet, there was Anders' damned cat, Ser Pounce-A-Lot, more like Ser Hairball-A-Lot. The amount of times the petty excuse for a pet had deposited a fur ball at his feet or in his room, at least Rory was more well behaved. Then a stream of curses and clanking armour hurried down the corridor towards him. How someone could run that fast in heavy armour was beyond Loghain.

"Andrastae's blood! Jul…Julaan?" Asked Alistair, panting for breath. Had he really just ran the entire way here from the courtyard? The door creaked open and Velanna stuck her head out.

"Ah there you are Shemlen fool. Get in here and help us with the mess you made!" The Second-in-command had no time to protest as Velanna dragged him into the room. Though the thick wood, Loghain could hear Velanna ordering him around. He smiled when he heard Julaan threw some insults Alistair's way. Rory lifted his head for a moment then went back to eagerly waiting for the new addition to the pack. Sighing, Loghain sat down on the floor next to the Mabari, idly scratching him behind the ears. The small stubby tale picked up a tempo.

The last few months had been chaotic, he thought as he reflected back on them. They had been given Vigil's keep, while the Wardens organised and sorted out Soldier's peak to made it liveable. Though they had suddenly had to deal with a talking darkspawn called the Architect and The Mother. Loghain shivered remembering the brood mother from when he and Alistair had gone to stop this Darkspawn Civil war. Julaan had been outvoted by everyone and ordered to stay at Vigil's keep since she had been in the late months of pregnancy. They had both panicked when they found out about the army heading to the keep. Yet they had followed Julaan's orders of saving Amaranthine. Much to everyone's relief, the Vigil had survived along with Julaan, Anders announcing the Little Templar was fine.

Everyone had come up with their own nicknames for the baby. Sigrun had called it Bump. Oghren named it little nug. Velanna, Len. Anders, using his wonderful sense of humour, named it Little Templar. Nathaniel called it trouble, somewhat appropriate. Alistair on the other hand, named his child little Warden. Loghain himself felt too old to be giving nicknames to babies still in the womb.

At the thought of Alistair, Loghain chuckled. He nearly been tempted to fall over howling with laughter when Julaan convinced Alistair that he had to ask Loghain's permission before marrying her. The former Templar had been unusually kind and polite to him all day. His face had been a masterpiece when Loghain revealed he had been in on the plot all the time. Nonetheless Loghain had given his permission, secretly of course. Nobody else except from Arl Eamon and Anora knew about Julaan being his daughter.

The former Teryn was broken from his thoughts when he heard the screams stop and wailing back out. A newborn babe's wailing. Without thinking Loghain stood up and knocked at the door. It opened and the two mages filed out, happy grins on their faces, well a happy scowl on the elf's face.

"Commander says you can come in and see the little Templar. Quite a fighter that one. Father like…" Anders trailed off, with a happy shrug. Loghain's heart did a leap, it was boy! His prayers had been answered.

"It's a boy?" He said, mainly to himself. Then the blasted mage burst the bubble.

"Nope, Alistair told me to make you think it was a boy." Anders wisely fled before Loghain could strangle the bastard. Sighing he headed inside, resolving to at least make Alistair suffer. Speaking of Alistair, there he was curled up next to Julaan cradling the new born girl in his arms, while Julaan was lying down, head supported by pillows. The baby was happily cooing to her father and blindly punching the air.

"Hey! Say hello to your gramps!" Whispered Alistair to his daughter. Again Loghain felt old again. A slight grin on his face, he hugged his daughter before examining his granddaughter. She was beautiful, she had a few tuffs of raven black hair already yet her eyes were the same as her father.

"Father, say hello to Moira Rowan Theirin." Muttered Julaan as Moira reached out a tiny hand towards her grandfather. Grinning widely, Loghain accepted the next generation into his arms. Though mentally he made the note to mark this day on the calendar when all of Thedas was doomed to world domination. Alistair watched happily while he thought to himself.

_Maker thank you for granting my prayer for a girl._

**FIN!**

**Phew, finally done, now to finish up the other lose ends…**

**Trishata96**


End file.
